Dying Heartbeat:Part Two
by Skylark2
Summary: Two minor swears. The teens are taken to the hospital, and we find out their condition.


Hey y'all!!!! It's me! *annoyed groans* Well, okay then! Anyway, it's the third part! I'm sorry about Jamie-people, he's NOT DEAD! Geez! Okey dokey, thanks everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you like my fic-sorry 'bout all the dang cliffies!

Guys, PLEASE review-only one out of about twenty actually reviews the fic. I would really appreciate just a few words-it's all I get for taking the time to write the fic, y'know. As a reward for reviewing, I wrote all you people little messages!

If you reviewed and you're not on here, it means you didn't review in time-duh! *grin* 

****

Spooky-Girl: Not to worry! Jamie's not dead! Repeat, NOT DEAD!!!!!

****

Amanda: Thank you!! Here's the next part for ya!

****

BE-A-TLE: Repeat, not dead. *evil grin* What's the yet mean? You'll see…..

****

Tim: Thanks for the tip! One question: what does "not so bad after all" mean?

****

Lizzie: Thanks, glad ya liked it!

****

Miyo: Here it is! Here it is! Jamie's not dead! Jamie's not dead! *takes breath* 

****

Lauren: Oh, I'm sorry! Oh well, here's the next part! Beware of cliffhangers……

****

dLQ77: Thanks for zeroing in on what you liked……and Jamie's not dead!

****

Luhoo82080: *deep breath* He's not dead! Thanks for the idea though!

****

Rio: Thank you, thank you!! I love positive reviews!

****

Rozbabe: He's not dead! And here iz ze second part!!!!! YAY!

****

Frenchy: Yay! You caught the "yet"!! You shall find out what it means later….

****

Val: And here is the second part! *whew!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

****

Psychu: A person of few words, eh? Thanks for the compliment!!!!!!!!

****

Bear: Don't worry, I didn't forget about him. Jamie's just more important! Actually, the victim dies in this part. Hey, I warned y'all I was violent……

****

Blazer: And here it is. By the way, I'm a girl. Glad you liked it!

****

DISCLAIMER: Blah blah, I don't own IaHB, blah blah blah, you know da drill

Dying Heartbeat

Part Two

Caitie couldn't breathe. She could only stare in horror as the EMTS tried frantically to restart Jamie's heart. "Clear!" one EMT yelled. Jamie's body jerked as an electric shock raced through him. Another paramedic held a finger to Jamie's neck. 

"Hold on, there's a pulse!" he shouted. The paramedics quickly began stabilizing the teen. Caitie felt faint. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you…."she chanted. She watched the scene as some more EMTS dragged the bike victim out of the smashed vehicle. The paramedics face fell as he felt for the man's pulse. "He's been gone for a while now."

It took a minute for the fact that someone had died to register in Caitie's mind. She froze. What if it had been one of the team? She hated how relieved she felt, though. _That poor man…….he didn't do a thing wrong……._

Her rampaging thoughts were driving Caitie nuts. _Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, think……. _she chanted mentally. Then, an agonized scream from near the black SUV caught her attention. A teen girl was being hauled out of the wreck, shouting furiously. "Alllllleeeeeyyyyyy!" she yelled. As the EMTS set her down on the ground, she tried to get up. Just as quickly, she fell down again, clutching her left shoulder and screaming bloody murder. Her red hair flashed as she writhed on the ground. 

Then another sound caught Caitie's attention. The EMTS were closing the ambulance doors. Jamie was nowhere in sight, so he must be inside. As the ambulance roared away, sirens wailing, Caitie broke into a run after it. She just had to be there-if anything happened……. 

Caitie was fast but she was no marathon runner. About halfway to the hospital she had to stop and catch her breath. As she stood up, determination glinted in her dark eyes. With that, she started sprinting the last half mile to the hospital. 

****

Meanwhile, in the ER………

The four ambulances carrying the teens had arrived at the hospital. A young intern briefed a doctor on the condition of the EMTS. 

"Sir, Hank Beecham is stabilized. He acquired an arm snapped at the shoulder, four cracked ribs, and various abrasions. Also, there is some spinal swelling-the doctors are worried about it. Tyler Connell has a large cut on his chest-paramedics are still trying to stop the bleeding. Other than that there's just a few broken ribs, but he's at serious risk for blood loss." The intern took a deep breath. "Val Linar's leg is broken in two places. She appears to have some severe head trauma also, but the doctors expect her to recover with time. Jamie Waite was in the back, where the SUV did the most damage. There's spinal injury, broken ribs, a punctured lung, internal bleeding," The intern's face was solemn," and a severe concussion. He may not make it through the night."

The tall doctor sighed. "I know those kids. They're EMTS here……great kids. It's such a shame. I hope they make it through this safe. Well, I need to contact their folks." With that, he strode off to the phone.

In the ER, the doctors were having a hard time keeping Tyler's blood flow under control. "Shit, he's losing way too much." one muttered. Nearby, another doctor was working on Jamie. His expression was grim. "This one will be lucky with another hour."he said sadly. 

Just then, Caitie rushed through the double doors of the ER. As she dashed into the room, she collided with a blur of blond hair.

"Brooke?!" 

"Caitie!"

"Did you find out?"

"Yeah!" The young girl's face was terrified. She grabbed Caitie's arm.

"Caitie, what if they…." She didn't finish the sentence. All of the sudden, a worried yell sounded from one of the rooms. "Oh shit-we're losing him!"

Yep, that's it! I can't seem to help the cliffhangers, sorry. I'll try to get the next part out REALLY soon. I'm also sorry it was sooooooooo short! Sorry if any of the characters seemed, well, out of character. I think I might have done that. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and PLEASE review, people. PLEASE. Tell me what you liked or didn't like! Thanks, Sabriel


End file.
